Tu Historia Fue Conmigo
by LunaMasen
Summary: Bella una multimillonaria esta enamorada de su chofer Edward, el destino los separara pero el amor los reunira/ M de Lemmon
1. Bella Bella Bella

Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan creía que lo tenía todo en este mundo, pero una persona le enseñó que ella no tenía nada, solo era una chica rica que quería comerse al mundo pero que no tenía amor. Y cuando finalmente lo tuvo, todo cambió.

-Señorita Bella habrá la puerta –era la voz de Liz, una de las empleadas de la casa.

-Espera Liz! Me estoy arreglando – Gritó Bella

Bella un chica de New York de 17 años, comenzaba un nuevo ciclo escolar y estaba muy nerviosa pues era la primera vez que pisaría la preparatoria pública. Bella era hija de Charlie y Renne Swan unos multimillonarios empresarios, Swan C.O era la empresa muy grande y muy poderosa, la empresa se manejaba en el mundo de la moda. Bella toda su vida había estado colegios privados, sus compañeros habían sido al igual que ella hijos de empresarios, pero todos le tenían envidia a Bella porque su familia era la más poderosa. A Bella no le gustaba ir a colegios privados, pues, todos la odiaban y ella no soportaba los insultos, además ella nunca fue presumida, le gustaban las cosas sencillas, no le gustaba presumir su dinero y durante el último año le había rogado a su padre para que la metiera a una escuela pública, ella quería sentirse normal, quería conocer a gente que no la mirara como si fuera un enorme cheque. Después de rogar mucho Bella consiguió que su padre la metiera en una preparatoria publica, pues el también deseaba que su hija se sintiera normal.  
>-Señorita Bella va a llegar tarde!- Liz gritaba.<br>-5 minutos Liz- Bella se miraba fijamente en el espejo, había estado buscando la ropa menos ostentosa que tenía, pero aun así se veía como una chica rica

-Maldición – dijo enojada. Bella era hermosa, era morena, tenía unos hermosos y enormes ojos color chocolate, media 1.60, y tenía un cuerpo de envidia, su hermosa cabellera ondulada le llegaba hasta la cintura, Bella era una diosa, varias veces había sido la imagen de las líneas de ropa de Swan C.O y muchísimos diseñadores se peleaban por ella ofreciéndole millonarios contratos, pero a ella no le interesaba.

Se quedó un momento viéndose al espejo, suspiró y salió de la habitación.

-Señorita Bella que hermosa se ve hoy –Dijo Liz con una sonrisa. Liz era una mujer de 40 años, llevaba 15 años trabajando con los Swan, era bajita, pero delgada y se veía muy conservada para su edad, tenía ojos color miel y su castaña cabellera siempre la tenía recogida en una coleta.  
>-Gracias- Bella suspiró<br>-Que le pasa señorita? –  
>-Mírame- Bella señaló su ropa- Se supone que iré a una escuela pública y seré normal pero esta ropa no me ayuda!, No me quiero ver como chica rica, solo me quiero ver como una chica normal.<p>

Liz la miró en silencio y después de unos segundos dijo  
>-Que le parece si usted y yo vamos de compras, podemos encontrar ropa "normal"<p>

-Gracias Liz –Bella le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.  
>Ambas se fueron hacia el enorme y lujoso comedor en donde estaban los padres de Bella desayunando.<br>-Buenos días – saludó amablemente Bella  
>-Buenos días hija- saludaron ambos, no le prestaban mucha atención a Bella pues estaban ocupados viendo cosas del negocio en sus iPad.<br>Bella se disponía a sentarse cuando su madre le dijo:  
>-Que haces vestida así?-<br>-Así como?  
>-Con esa ropa tan…simple- Renne Swan era quien se encargaba de las marcas de ropa de Swan C.O, era una mujer hermosa, se veía demasiado joven para ser madre y al igual que su hija tenía un cuerpo hermoso, tenía unos hermosos ojos color café claro y su melena era pelirroja.<br>-Voy a la escuela mamá, no a un evento de Burberry, además creo que voy a regalar un poco de mi ropa  
>-Porque?- preguntó su padre, Charlie era muy alto y guapo, Bella tenía los mismos ojos de su padre y la misma sonrisa.<br>-Comprare ropa nueva para la escuela, y no quiero que mi armario este tan lleno  
>-Comprar? Hija, somos dueños de las mejores marcas de ropa, no tienes por qué comprar, solo ve a las tiendas y escoge lo que quieras- contestó Renne<br>-Quiero ropa normal mamá, no quiero andar con pantalones de 200 dlls, ni blusas de 500 dlls, quiero ser normal.  
>-Como quieras- contestó su madre y nuevamente le puso toda su atención a la iPad<p>

Bella comenzó a desayunar tranquilamente pues aún tenía tiempo para ir a la escuela.  
>-Hija- dijo su padre –Edward y Jasper te acompañaran a la escuela<br>-Que? –Bella soltó un grito- yo no quiero andar con guardaespaldas!.  
>-Hija….<br>-No papá! no quiero!  
>-Pues aunque no quieras Isabella! Edward y Jasper irán contigo<br>Bella quería llorar, ella solo quería ser normal….  
>Cuando termino de desayunar Bella tomó sus cosas, salió del comedor y no les dijo adiós a sus padres.<br>-Nos vemos Liz – Bella pasó a un lado de Liz, estaba tan enojada que no se detuvo para darle un beso de despedida.  
>Edward y Jasper la estaban esperando fuera del carro, Bella se acercó enojada y Edward le abrió la puerta<br>-Gracias- susurró  
>Edward y Bella habían tenido un pequeño romance cuando ella tenía 15 y él 23, pero habían decidido terminar porque Edward no quería perder su empleo, ellos trataban de verse lo menos posible pero cada vez que se acercaban aun podían sentir ese amor.<br>El lujoso Mercedes se dirigía hacia la preparatoria "George Washington", todo mundo se quedaba viendo el Mercedes cuando pasaba por su lado.  
>-Maldición – susurró enojada Bella – tengo que conseguir un carro menos lujoso.<br>Al fin llegaron a la preparatoria, era un edificio antiguo pero a Bella le encanto Hora de ser normal pensó Bella.  
>Edward bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Bella.<br>-Señorita  
>A Bella le dolía que Edward le dijera así, ella siempre había sido su princesa. Bella lo miró curiosa.<br>-Jasper y yo nos quedaremos aquí afuera, la estaremos esperando aquí mismo, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme al celular.  
>-Claro Carlo gracias.<br>Bella apenas iba a dar un paso cuando Edward la tomó de la mano. Bella volteo a verlo.  
>-Cuídate Bella –los ojos de Edward brillaban de preocupación, él aun la amaba. <p>


	2. Llorar no sirve de nada

Bella asintió y Edward la soltó de la mano, le dio una última mirada y caminó hacia la puerta.

Para poder entrar a George Washington High School Bella tenía que pasar por un detector de metales que había en la entrada del edificio, todos la miraban curiosos, Bella se sintió asustada pero no decía nada. Estuvo unos minutos buscando su primera clase hasta que por fin la encontró y entró al aula. Nuevamente todos la miraban.  
>Se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban al frente y esperó a que el profesor llegara, no le gustaba la forma en la que la miraban.<br>-Buenos días jóvenes – Una mujer de unos 40 años entró y comenzó a escribir su nombre en la pizarra- soy la profesora Eleonor Grittnay y seré su profesora de Calculo.  
>Genial, Bella era muy buena con los números, esa sería una buena clase. La profesora hizo que cada uno se presentara a pesar de que muchos ya se conocían y finalmente llegó el turno de Bella.<br>-Señorita nos podría decir su nombre? –Preguntó la maestra.  
>Bella se levantó de su asiento, volteo con sus compañeros y dijo<br>-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.  
>Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, aquella era la chica más rica del país.<br>-Isabella Swan? De Swan C.O? – la maestra también estaba asombrada.  
>-Así es.<br>-Tenemos una Barbie en el salón! – dijo uno de sus compañeros  
>Bella lo dedicó una mirada envenenada al chico, quería llorar.<br>-Dígame señorita Isabella  
>-Bella – corrigió a la maestra<br>-Señorita Bella que la trae por nuestra humilde escuela?  
>-Necesitaba un cambió de aire maestra.<br>La profesora ya no dijo nada y le hizo una señal para que se sentara, Bella se sentía pésimo, todos la miraban con asco. Rápidamente se corrió la voz de que Isabella Swan era la nueva estudiante de esa humilde escuela, las clases siguieron pero ya no era necesario que Bella se presentara, todos sabían quién era ella.

A la hora del almuerzo Bella no tenía ganas de comer pero se fue al baño, se encerró y comenzó a llorar, nada estaba saliendo bien, la otra mitad de las clases siguió igual, todos miraban a Bella de manera extraña. Cuando el timbre de salida sonó Bella salió prácticamente corriendo del edificio, pasó nuevamente por los detectores de metal y se subió al coche.  
>-Estas bien Bella? –Edward se escuchaba preocupado<br>-Donde esta Jasper?  
>-Tu padre lo mandó a llamar y se tuvo que ir.<br>-Vámonos- contestó secamente Bella.  
>Cuando iban a medio camino Bella comenzó a llorar, no podía olvidar las caras que le habían hecho sus compañeros.<br>-Bella que pasa?  
>Pero Bella no contestó.<br>Edward detuvo el auto cerca de una calle vacía y sin pensarlo 2 veces se bajó del coche y subió a la parte trasera con Bella.  
>-Que haces? –preguntó Bella enojada.<br>-Me preocupo por ti –Edward abrazó a Bella y ella se puso a llorar más.  
>-Me odian Edward!.<br>-Claro que no Bells

-Lo hacen! Me dijeron Barbie y me miraban muy feo –Bella lloraba descontroladamente.  
>-Nadie te puede odiar Bella, eres hermosa – inmediatamente después de decir eso Edward se tensó, hace mucho que juró que no diría eso.<p>

Bella no contestó y dejó de llorar.  
>-Te sientes mejor?<br>-Me quieres? –Bella no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara cuando le hizo esa pregunta.  
>-Yo… Señorita Bella..<br>-Joder Edward responde! Me quieres?  
>-No- Bella comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Edward se maldijo por haber dicho esa mentira.<p>

-Vámonos –Bella estaba completamente triste y enojada.  
>-Pero…<br>-Vámonos! Es una orden!

-Claro

Edward se bajó del asiento de atrás y nuevamente ocupó su asiento de piloto, comenzó a acelerar y discretamente miró por el espejo retrovisor y la vio, ella tenía los ojos rojos por tanto llorar y miraba hacia la ventana, no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron, Bella no esperó a que Edward le abriera la puerta y prácticamente salió corriendo, Bella solo la miró, él la amaba, pero no podían estar juntos, Isabella Swan no podía ser la novia de un simple guardaespaldas.

Bella subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.  
>-Señorita Bella –era Liz<p>

-No quiero que nadie me moleste Liz.  
>La nana no contestó, Bella se sentía tan putamente sola, tan vacía y nuevamente comenzó a llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Se despertó cerca de las 5 pm, era un hermoso día soleado y caluroso así que decidió ir a nadar un rato, se colocó un hermoso bikini blanco y se miró al espejo, era jodidamente hermosa, parecía una top model. Salió de su habitación y se dispuso a ir al patio trasero, llegó a la alberca y puso sus cosas en una de las sillas de jardín, se puso bloqueador y se tiró a la alberca, Bella era una buena nadadora, tenía varias medallas de concurso. Comenzó a nadar de un extremo a otro. Edward la miraba desde la ventana de la cocina, había sido muy difícil para él poder estar tan cerca de ella, después de que terminaron había tratado de mantenerse lo más distanciado posible, pero no podía, los empleados vivían en la mansión Swan, en el enorme patio había otra casa, mas pequeña, y ahí vivían los empleados. Edward la estuvo observando un rato, ella era su princesa y no le gustaba que nadie la lastimara. Finalmente después de una hora de nadar Bella decidió ir a la cocina, no había comido y se moría de hambre. Salió de la alberca, fue hacia la silla y tomó la enorme toalla para envolverse en ella, sintió que alguien la miraba y volteó, Edward la miraba, ella le devolvió la mirada y se fue a la cocina. Bella se llevaba muy bien con los empleados, a pesar de ser una enorme casa, la familia Swan solo contaba con 5 empleados, los 2 guardaespaldas, Liz, una cocinera, y una señora que hacia el aseo. Angela la joven cocinera le preparó un enorme sándwich y Bella se lo acabó inmediatamente.<br>-Tenía hambre señorita?  
>-Mucha, no había comido nada.<br>-No comió en la escuela?  
>Bella recordó que en la hora del almuerzo había estado llorando<br>-No se me antojó nada de lo que tenían- mintió  
>-Mañana le preparare algo rico para que se lleve a la escuela<br>-Gracias Angela.

Bella se levantó de la silla de la barra y se dispuso a salir de la cocina cuando Angela le dijo.  
>-Señorita no quiere postre?<br>Bella volteó y vio que Angela le enseñaba un bote de nieve de chocolate y un paquete de galletas con sabor a naranja, a Bella le encantaba esa rara combinación, hace años le parecía asqueroso, pero un día Edward le dio a probar y Bella quedó fascinada con el sabor y desde ese día era su postre favorito.  
>-Claro! Ya sabes que no me puedo resistir.<br>La cocinera comenzó a reír y le sirvió helado y le puso las galletas en un plato.  
>-No sé cómo a usted y a Edward les puede gustar comer eso combinado.<br>Bella se puso seria, Angela sabia del romance de Edward y Bella, ella le había limpiado las lágrimas a Bella cuando Edward terminó con ella. Pero Angela no era la única que lo sabía, también Jasper tenía conocimiento de ese romance.  
>-Lo siento señorita- se disculpó Angela –yo no quería decir eso.<br>-No te preocupes Angie, es algo que ya pasó.

-Claro señorita.  
>-Angie no me digas señorita, solo dime Bella.<br>-Pero eso es tomarme mucha confianza.  
>-Tu sabes muchas cosas de mí, esa confianza existe desde hace 2 años cuando.. Bueno tú sabes.<br>-Pero..  
>-Solo Bella por favor<br>-Claro Bella.

Ambas sonrieron y comenzaron a platicar, Angie era una joven muy bonita, tenía 29 años y trabajaba con la familia Swan desde hace 3 años, Bella la quería mucho y siempre le gustaba lo que Angela cocinaba, tenía un delicioso toque para la comida, hace unos meses Angela iba a renunciar, pero el señor Swan le había aumentado el sueldo para que no lo hiciera, todos amaban la manera de cocinar de Angie y se les caía la baba solo de pensar en lo que ella preparaba. Bella aún no se acababa el postre cuando la puerta que daba al patio se abrió, ella no puso atención en quien había entrado, pues estaba muy entretenida comiendo.  
>-Tienes hambre Edward? – preguntó Angie.<br>Bella levantó la miraba y sus ojos se fijaron en los de Edward quien la miraba fijamente.  
>-Claro- contestó Edward aun con la mirada puesta en Bella, ella recordó que aún tenía el bikini puesto y que se había quitado la toalla porque le pesaba mucho. Bella se levantó de su asiento, tomó la enorme toalla y le dio las gracias a Angela.<br>-No hay de que Bella, recuerda que mañana te preparare algo para la escuela.  
>Bella asintió y salió de la cocina.<br>Edward miraba a Angie.  
>-Qué? –ella preguntó<br>-Que fue eso?  
>-Que fue qué?<br>-Por qué la llamaste Bella?  
>-Ella me pidió que la llamara así.<br>-Claro – Edward suspiró.  
>-Qué te pasa?<br>-Hoy vi a Bella llorar, no la había visto llorar desde… - no pudo completar la frase.  
>-Porque estaba llorando? No me digas que la hiciste llorar de nuevo.<br>-No, bueno sí.  
>-Explícate Edward<br>-Bella estaba llorando porque en la escuela la trataron muy mal.  
>-Pobrecita, ten hermosa pero tan triste, y tú que tuviste que ver?<br>-Me preguntó que si la quería y yo le dije que no.  
>-Pero porque hiciste eso Edward? Tu amas a esa pequeña –Angie estaba enojada-.<br>-Lo se Angie pero no podemos estar juntos.


	3. Alice me pervierte!

En la cena Bella estaba muy triste, pensó que nuevamente iba a cenar sola cuando llegaron sus padres.  
>-Hola hija- su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla.<br>-Hola papi –Su padre se dio cuenta de lo triste que estaba su hija.  
>-Qué te pasa Bells? –preguntó su madre<br>-Me fue horrible en la escuela –Bella comenzó a llorar.  
>-Porque hija? –su madre estaba preocupada.<br>-Me dijeron Barbie y me miraban muy feo.  
>-Oh hija, lo lamento.<br>-Deberías de aceptar mi trato Bella –dijo su padre.  
>Bella lo miró y recordó que su padre le había propuesto ir a estudiar a Londres, al mejor colegio que había, pero ella no había aceptado porque no quería dejar a sus padres, y no quería dejar a Edward.<br>-No lo sé –contestó dudosa.  
>-Deberías aceptar la propuesta de tu padre hija, esa escuela te va a encantar.<p>

-Pero que pasara con la escuela en donde estoy?  
>-Nada, solo has ido el primer día, te puedo dar de baja inmediatamente.<br>No podía negarlo, la idea de irse a Londres era tentadora.  
>-Yo, yo creo que aceptare papá.<br>-Mañana mismo te doy de baja en la escuela.  
>-Cuando debo ir a Londres?<br>-Las clases comienzan en 3 semanas.  
>-Ok.<br>Bella no tenia idea de porque había aceptado, pero tenia un buen presentimiento, aparte la preparatoria George W no había sido lo que ella esperaba.

2 semanas, es todo lo que le quedaba con Edward.

Bella y sus padres comenzaron a platicar acerca de Londres, sus padres ya habían ido y le estaban contando a su hija lo hermoso que es. Al terminar la cena Bella se fue a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y quedo profundamente dormida.

Edward no podía dormir, en su mente solo aparecían imágenes de su princesa, de su niña, de su amada.

Al día siguiente Bella se despertó a las 10 am, supuso que su padre ya le había informada a Liz que ya no iría a esa escuela. Tomó una enorme toalla y se fue a dar una ducha. Su baño era enorme, a la izquierda había un enorme espejo rectangular, a la derecha había una hermosa tina de baño de estilo antiguo y al final había un cuartito donde estaba el retrete, en el baño había una puerta que daba a su enorme armario, tenía toda su ropa acomodada por temporadas y por colores y en medio tenía una especie de repisa con todos sus zapatos. Al terminar de bañarse fue al armario y escogió un bonito vestido de algodón que le quedaba un poco rabón y hacia que resaltaran sus hermosas piernas y sus hermosas tetas, tomó unas sandalias blancas, salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina, tenía hambre.  
>Angela no estaba en la cocina, pero había dejado la comida en la estufa, aún estaba caliente, se sirvió un poco, era pollo con especias, ensalada y una crema de queso, Bella comenzó a comer.<p>

-Dios esta mujer cocina delicioso – susurró

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, Bella estaba de espaldas a la puerta y dijo:  
>-Angie esto esta…. – No pudo terminar la frase, Angela no había entrado, era Edward.<br>-Lo siento señorita, no quería interrumpir.  
>-No te preocupes Edward –<br>-Señorita le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Bella tenía la boca llena de comida así que solo asintió con la cabeza.  
>-Por que no fue a la escuela hoy?<br>-Ya no estudiare en esa escuela Edward.

-Entonces no estudiara este año?  
>-Si estudiare, pero no en esa escuela.<br>-Y en donde estudiara?  
>Diablos, esas eran muchas preguntas.<br>-En la colegio Vamely

-No me suena el nombre señorita.  
>-No tiene porque, el colegio no está aquí en New York.<br>-Entonces en donde esta?  
>Bella no quería contestar pero lo hizo.<p>

-Londres.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, Londres? Su princesa se iba a Londres?

Bella observaba a Edward y se dio cuenta que la miraba de manera triste. Sin decir nada, Edward se fue de la cocina y nuevamente Bella comenzó a llorar.

-Bella que pasa? –Angie acababa de entrar a la cocina.

-Nada Ang –

-Vamos Bella yo se que pasa algo.

-Le acabo de decir a Edward que me mudare a Londres.

-Londres?

-Si, estudiare en Londres.

Angela guardó silencio, pobre Edward.

-Lo amas?

Esa pregunta tomó a Bella con la guardia baja.

-Yo –dudó- no lo se.

-Deberías de hablar con él Bella, deberían de dejar en claro todo antes de que te vayas a Londres.

Angela tenia razón, debía hablar con Edward.

-Claro Ang, lo hare mañana.

Edward estaba en su habitación, no podía creer que su princesa se fuera a Londres, toda posibilidad de regresar con ella simplemente se estaba desvaneciendo, estuvo horas mirándose al espejo y realmente se vio, era muy guapo, media 1.90 , tenía unos ojos verdes, su cabello rojizo, su piel blanca, siempre le habían dicho que era muy guapo, sus facciones eran perfectas, muchas se morían por salir con él, pero no tenía ojos para alguien que no fuera su princesa.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde Bella se armó de valor y fue hacia la casa de los empleados, fue al cuarto de Edward y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Lamento molestarte –Bella entró a la habitación – Quería saber si mañana podemos hablar..

-Claro señorita, usted manda.

Bella salio del cuarto y su celular comenzó a sonar  
>-Diga?<br>-Bella? Soy yo Alice!

-Hola Al –Alice era hija de Esme Evenson una dice;adora muy famosa socia de Charlie y conocida de toda la vida, Esme es viuda solo tiene una hija, Alice.-  
>- Uuuuyy que pinche tonito, que pasa Bells?<br>-Nada, solamente me ire a vivir a Londres.  
>-Londres –Alice solto un grito- Wow Bella que padre!<br>-Lo se pero…  
>-Pero no quieres dejar a Edward<br>Bella suspiro, y Alice comprendio que tenia razón

-Vamos Bella anímate! Que te parece si vamos de compras?  
>-Claro Alice<br>-Paso por ti en media hora!  
>Y dicho y hecho en media hora Alice llego.<p>

Toc Toc!  
>Bella bajo a toda velocidad y le abrió la puerta a su mejor amiga.<br>-Hey Bells! Estas lista?  
>-Claro Alice<br>-A donde vas? – Era Edward  
>-De compras con Alice –Bella ni siquiera miro a Edward y cerro la puerta tras de ella. Ambas subieron al hermoso Porsche amarillo de Alice , ninguna dijo una sola palabra, Alice simplemente condujo hasta el centro comercial. Comenzaron a buscar ropa en las tiendas pero Bella simplemente no tenia ganas de nada.<br>-Bella me escuchaste?  
>Pero Bella no escucho nada de lo que dijo.<br>-Lo siento Alice, no. Que dijiste?  
>-Que ayer me acosté con Mike Newton y es un tonto! Para mi que era virgen.<br>Bella se sonrojo, ella era virgen.  
>-Bella porque te son….. O Bella eres virgen?<br>-Calla Alice!  
>-Oh por Dios! Como puedes ser virgen con ese Dios de guardaespaldas que tienes?.<p>

Alice prácticamente estaba gritando.

-Pues si! Soy virgen!

Bella se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

-Pero porque no lo has hecho?  
>-Vamos Alice solo tengo 17, es normal que muchas chicas no lo hagan a esta edad.<p>

-Pues que taradas porque se pierden del mejor placer del mundo! No te puedes ir a Londres siendo virgen.  
>-Que?<br>-Tienes que hacerlo antes de irte Bella!

-Que fácil lo dices. –Bella no decía que no porque ella de verdad quería dejar de ser virgen.


	4. Una gran oportunidad

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la Sra. Meyer, yo solo juego un ratito con ellos :D**

* * *

><p>-Oh vamos Bella! Muchos chicos se mueren por que les dirijas la palabra, va a ser muy fácil! Amenos que..<br>-Qué?  
>-Amenos que lo quieras hacer con Edward.<br>Bella se sonrojo más y eso hizo saber a Alice que tenía razón.  
>-Cuando te vas a Londres?<br>- En 2 semanas más o menos. Mañana hablare con Edward sobre nosotros.  
>-Perfecto! Mañana será el gran día!<br>-QUE? –Todos a su alrededor voltearon a verla- estás loca?  
>-Entre más rápido mejor! Vamos Bella te estas muriendo por hacerlo con Ed!<br>-Te odio Alice Evenson!

-Y yo a ti! Vamos! Tengo que comprarte ropa sexy!  
>Alice y Bella comenzaron a caminar mientras Alice buscaba una tienda y al fin la encontró.<br>-Oh no Alice Evenson! Yo no entrare ahí!  
>Era una sex shop.<br>-Calla Bella y mueve tu lindo y virginal culo!  
>-Ni siquiera tengo edad para entra ahí!<br>-Shh Bella! Arruinas la diversión!  
>Ambas entraron a la tienda y la cajera simplemente les dedico una mirada normal, Alice comenzó a buscar ropa interior muy muy transparente.<br>-Alice!  
>-Calla Bella! Tienes un cuerpo hermoso y te aseguro que vas a matar a Ediie con esto!<br>Alice le mostro un diminuto conjunto rojo, era una tanguita un poco transparente y un sujetador que bueno…era diminuto.  
>-Se me van a salir las tetas por los lados.<br>Alice no paraba de reír pero Bella simplemente dejo que lo comprara.  
>Terminaron de hacer sus compras pero Alice no dejaba de hablar de los cuidados y todas esas cosas del sexo.<p>

-Si no usan condón me llamas! Yo tengo unas píldoras del día siguiente ok?  
>-Si Alice.<br>-Buena chica!  
>Llegaron a casa de Bella y antes de bajar del coche Alice le dijo:<br>-Me marcas después de que lo hayan hecho! Suertuda!  
>Bella comenzó a reír, asintió, le dio un beso en el cachete a su amiga y bajo del carro. Los guardias le abrieron la reja y Bella comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de la casa.<br>-En dónde estabas?  
>Bella dio un salto y ahogo un grito<br>-Edward me asustaste!  
>-En dónde estabas? –parecía enojado<br>-Fui de compras con Alice.  
>-Soy tu guardaespaldas y debo acompañarte a todos lados.<br>-Hicimos cosas de chicas, no te metas.  
>-A qué hora quieres que hablemos mañana?<br>Bella se sonrojo al pensar en lo que mañana iba a pasar.  
>-A las 11 am te parece bien?<p>

-Claro – y se alejó caminando-  
>Bella entro corriendo a la casa y casi se cae en las escaleras. Llego a su habitación y saco las cosas que había comprado, al final saco su tanguita y su sujetador, no se lo quería probar porque sabía que se iba a echar para atrás, suspiro y su fue a dar una ducha. Tomo su toalla y se dirigió al enorme baño, se quitó la ropa y la imagen de Edward se le vino a la mente, tan sensual, con esos ojos verdes, el corazón de Bella comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente, el agua estaba tibia, Bella se metió a la tina y comenzó a enjabonarse pero la imagen de Edward no se iba y Bella comenzó a tocarse, primero bajo su mano derecha hacia su pecho izquierdo y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente haciendo círculos alrededor de su pezón, hizo lo mismo con su otro pecho y con una de sus manos comenzó a tocar su sexo, estaba muy mojada, masajeo su clítoris y soltó un gemido<br>-Oh Edward así….  
>Su ritmo cada vez era más rápido y Bella se estaba muriendo del placer hasta que un Toc Toc en la puerta la interrumpió<br>-Bella ya es hora de cenar!  
>-Ya voy Liz.<br>Lo que necesitaba era un baño de agua fría.

* * *

><p>Toc Toc!<br>-Se puede?  
>-Pasa<br>Edward estaba sentado en su cama, mirándose los pies, solo podía pensar en Bella.  
>-Qué te pasa Edward?<p>

Edward miro a Angela, ella era como una mamá, siempre estaba cuidando a los demás.

-Bella –fue lo único que Edward pudo decir.

-Lucha por ella Edward, lucha por ella.

Edward sonrió sin ganas y no se dio cuenta cuando Angie se fue.

-Bella

* * *

><p>-No piensas cenar hija?<p>

-En donde esta mamá?

-Descansando Bells, mañana nos tenemos que ir a Brasil.

-Brasil?

-Tenemos que checar cómo va la construcción de las oficinas.

-Ah

-Te pasa algo? Te ves…nerviosa

Maldición! Por qué tenía que notarlo?

-Estoy bien, solo me siento un poco mal.

-Estas segura de Londres?

-Si, es una gran oportunidad.

-Genial! Tendré que hablar con Edward para que arregle sus cosas.

-QUE?

-Que? Pensabas que ibas a ir sola? Claro que no jovencita.

-Pero Charlie! No quiero! Déjame ir sola!

MALDICION MALDICION MALDICION!

-Claro que no!

-Déjame ser un poco libre! Edward se volverá loco!

-Pasa algo malo con Edward? Parece que no lo quieres.

_Quererlo? JA! Lo amo Charlie!_

-No pasa nada! Simplemente quiero estar sola, quiero ver que tan responsable soy!

-Bella….

-Un mes Charlie! Dame un mes!

-No lo se, tengo que hablarlo con tu madre.

* * *

><p>-<em>No lo sé, sí, yo también, pero pronto nos veremos, claro, lo sabes, adiós.<em>

-Con quien hablabas?

Renne casi se cae del susto

-Con Phil, el encargado de las oficinas en Brasil.

-No crees que es un poco tarde para hablar?

-Lo s-siento.

-Da igual.

Charlie comenzó a desvestirse y se puso su pijama, Renne estaba muy nerviosa y se miraba en el enorme espejo que había frente a la cama. Escucho a Charlie suspirar y le pregunto

-Qué pasa?

-Es Bella, dice que no quiere guardaespaldas en Londres.

-Y?

-Como que "Y?"? Bella tiene que estar protegida.

-Déjala ser Charlie, es joven, déjala vivir.

-Claro, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

><p>Bella no podía dormir, estaba tan….nerviosa?<br>-_Bueno?_

-Alice!

-_Bella? Pero que mierda! Son las 2 am!_

_-_Lo sé, lo siento pero es que no puedo dormir

-_Por qué?_

-Como que porque Alice? Ya se te olvido lo que _voy_ a hacer?

-_Vamos Bella, se valiente_

-Pero Alice…

-_Cállate y déjame dormir, adiós._

Y colgó.

2 horas después Bella se quedó dormida.

TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN!

-Mmmmmm…

Bella se levantó y apago el despertador, eran las 9:30 am, era el gran día! Con paso de zombi se dirigió a la ducha, se miró al espejo.

-Mierda!

Tenía una ojeras enormes a causa de la desvelada de anoche. Suspiro, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, se dio un baño lento. Al salir se miró en el espejo desnuda, una semana antes se había depilado su sexo así que no tenía nada de bello, era muy hermosa. Se enredó en una enorme toalla y se fue a su habitación, tomo la diminuta ropa interior y se la puso.

Se miró al espejo y ahogo un grito

-Dios!

Se puso una falda muy corta de mezclilla y una blusita blanca que hacía que se notara su sujetador roja.

-Parezco puta

Tomo su tiempo para secarse el cabello y arreglarse lo más posible, se dejó el cabello suelto, así le gusta a Edward, se pintó los labios con un color rojo intenso.

10:30

RIN RIN RIN RIN!

-Bueno?

-_Bells! Lista?_

-No lo se, estoy nerviosa

-_Tranquila, todo saldrá bien_

-Claro

Alice entretuvo a Bella hasta que fueron las 10:55

-_Vamos Bella ya llego la hora._

-Claro

-_Estas lista?_

-Si Alice, lo estoy.

-_Eso es todo campeona! Me marcas cuando..ya sabes._

-Seguro, bye.

Bajo las escaleras y vio una notita en la mesa que estaba la pie de la escalera

_Bella regresamos en 1 semana, te amamos Charlie & Renne._

Suspiro y fue a la cocina.

-Bella?

MALDICION!

-Hola Ang!

-Adónde vas?

-Yo…esto..

-Con Edward?

-Si.

Angela miro a Bella pero no dijo nada, solo asintió y se puso a hacer la merienda.

Bella camino rumbo a la casa de los empleados y se dirigió al cuarto de Edward, rogo porque nadie la viera.

-Edward? Puedo pasar?

-Claro

Bella abrió la puerta y lo vio, Edward no la miraba y eso desespero a Bella.

-Me puedo sentar?

-Claro

Bella se sentó y su falda se subió descaradamente, pero Edward no la miraba.

-De que querías hablar?

-De nosotros

-Nosotros? –Bufó

-Edward te necesito

* * *

><p><strong>Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch! Que pasara? No se deseperen! Lo leemon viene pronto ;)! Muchas gracias por leer! Pronto les tendre nuevo fic! <strong>


End file.
